


Don't Forget Me

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Flashbacks, Fluff, Freeform, M/M, POV Third Person Omniscient, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension, Smut, Terminal Illnesses, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Young Love, just kidding probably a lot of angst, limited time, mostly top cas though, sick, slight slight angst, way weirder typing these out than actually reading it wowow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak has been given a year. One year to live his life. All hope is lost for Castiel, until he meets a certain boy who will make that year one of the best he has ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The News

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so don't judge to harshly please oh god. the first chapter is very very short but they get longer as we get further into the fic. thank you for reading and have fun :)

//Castiel POV\\\

Hands shake. Fingers twirl. Knuckles crack. Knees bounce. Beads of sweat collect at Castiel's forehead.

"I, I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"I am sorry Mr. Novak but it has just spread too far. We can slow it down, but eventually..." 

"I'm dead. Yeah I get that part." 

Doctor Stine coughed. "I understand this is a lot Castiel, but you need to not stress. That will make this whole situation worse. You need to relax. Spend time with your family. Surround yourself around your friends. I will-" He coughed again. "leave you be." 

The doctor clasped a hand on Castiel's shoulder, and opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it. His hand fell and he walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. Silence was now the only thing in the room with Castiel. 

Castiel sat on the exam bench. He didn't move, didn't talk. Hell, it seemed like he didn't even breathe. He just, sat. He thought. He didn't have anywhere to be, nor did he want to go anywhere. 

_What is the point?_ Castiel thought. _I go through a year of shit, and for what? To die anyway?_

Castiel flung his legs off the bench, and walked over to his clothes, crumpled and lying on the floor. Slowly picking them up he put them on. _They have gotten baggy since he bought them. That was what? Six months ago?_  

Everything is different than it was all of 2 hours ago.He knows what time he has left. His fate is determined. There is no changing it. Would he have wanted to know? No. Who would? knowing when you are going to die makes it worse then not knowing. 

Castiel picked up his phone and car keys, and headed for the door. Turning the knob, he opened the door slowly. 

"Cas?"

And that was the moment that Castiel knew he was fucked.


	2. An Old Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is almost a month late, just been very busy lately and i had a huge ass writers block this chapter, but hopefully thats all sorted out now.
> 
> feel free to leave comments on anything, criticism is always ok as well :)

**_6 Years Ago_ **

_Castiel woke up to the feeling of not being able to breathe. Choking out for air, hands grasping his chest. Gabriel rushed to his side. Soon followed by his parents._

_Screaming. Crying._

_Blackness_

 

_He looked up to see the windows of the car, his brother clutching onto his hand._

 

__Blackness._ _

_He sees the white blank walls of long corridors. Bright lights pass over his head._

_Muffled voices._

_More cries._

 

_Blackness._

* * *

 

 

//Castiel POV\\\

 

"D-Dean?" Castiel choked out.

“Yeah- Yeah man. Wow Cas,” Dean leaned in to hug Castiel, grasping a little too hard. Castiel let out a muffled whimper. “Oh- I’m sorry Cas! Did- Did I hurt you? I’m sorry.” Dean started rambling.

“Dean its okay you didn’t hurt me.”

Dean sighed a breath of relief. "Okay, good, I was uh- I was told to come to this room, this is room 212 right?"

Castiel gulped. "Yeah, yeah its 212... I was just leaving actually." Castiel tried to walk past dean only to have Dean's foot trip him halfway out the door.

Castiel fell into Dean, his head hitting Dean's shoulder, Dean's arms wrapping around Cas's waist to hold him in place.

"You good there Cas? Trying to run out on me already huh?" Dean chuckled.

"What no! No that’s not it, it's just-"

"I'm just pulling your leg Cas," Dean stated. He put his hands in his pockets. "How uh, how are your treatments going?"

Castiel grew red. He looked at the floor. "I'm uh, well, I'm uh- I'm fine Dean. Yeah I'm good," he paused coughing again. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good. Great actually." Dean swung his arms up, slightly dancing. "I'm all clear" He said with a smile. He quickly added, "Well I officially am clear today after the doctor ya know, clears me," He trailed off.

Cas smiled softly. Dean was never too good with words, even when they were younger. “That’s good Dean. I’m very happy for you.” Castiel shuffled his feet. “I uhm I have to go.” Cas hurried his words, and leaving through the only way out of the room. Past Dean. Past the guy Cas spent so much time with. Past the guy that Cas has spent so much time thinking about.

“Bye.” Dean said before Castiel left him, standing in the doorway not knowing what to do or say next. Castiel hurried along the corridor, the white walls and doorways whizzing past him.

Cas’s feet scurried along the hospital floors, and the familiar smell of cleaner and disinfectant invaded his nostrils. His vision fading, breaths becoming shallow. Castiel lunged his body against the exit doors, running to the parking lot. The familiar constricting feeling in his chest threatening him to collapse any second. “Just get to your car Castiel. Get to your car. Get to-“

 

* * *

 

//Dean POV\\\

 

“So Dean,” Dr. Stine clapped his hands, noise jolting Dean out of is trance. “Last test, how do you feel?”

Dean looked at Dr.Stine, a small smile appeared on his lips. “Free” was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

Dr. Stine chuckled. “Free… I like it.” He paused.  “Let’s get going shall we?” He said, opening the door and holding it for Dean.

“Yeah, yeah thanks Doc,” Dean said, following his doctor out the room, and out to the scanning room.

 

* * *

 

By the time Dean’s test were done, it had been at least two hours, judging from the sun, and how hungry he was. He was glad to be out of the hospital, and glad that he didn’t have to go back there for a while. He was clear, he didn’t have to worry about how long he could go before he would need to rest. All because of his lungs.

It wasn’t even like what he had was rare, he just happened to get it when he was 12, which as a kid is pretty fucking scary.

 

* * *

 

 

**_6 Years Ago_ **

****

_“It’s called Primary Pulmonary Hypertension. Its going to make you feel short of breath, you may faint, and if severe you can die.” Dr. Stine said, looking at Dean and then his parents._

_“Dean has never even had lung problems before this why now” John, Dean’s father, said._

_“That’s why I am taking extreme care for this case. I have never seen this until very recently, and it is just like what Dean has. Shortness of breath, legs swelling, passing out frequently, all of the same effects are in this other patient and I can’t explain it to be frank.”_

_“So what are you saying?” John piped in again, eyebrows raised._

_“I am saying, Mr. Winchester, that I might need to keep Dean here until I can figure out how the hell he even has this disease without ever having existing lung problems.” Dr. Stine said, voice trailing at the end of his sentence._

_“How long do you need him for?” Dean’s mother Mary asked, concern lacing her words._

_“It’s too soon to tell exactly, but a few weeks or so, maybe a month.” Dr. Stine said unsure of his own words._

_“As long as I get better, I don’t care how long” Dean said, “I don’t want this to stay with me my entire life.”_

_“Are you sure Dean…This is not just some easy fix, you heard Dr. Stine, this could take a month. Are you really up for this?” Mary asked._

_“As long as I don’t die, I’m going to be just fine.”_

 

* * *

Dean walked out to the parking lot, scanning the rows and rows out cars to find his. The colors of their metal whirled past him as he walked to find the particular black Impala. Red, blue, silver, white, silver, red, tan. Dean walked backwards. On the ground in a crumpled mess, was a tan trench coat. The owner- the one and only Castiel.

“Cas!” Dean yelled, kneeling down holding Castiel’s head. “Cas! Shit. Cas!”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for such a short chapter... like really short chapter. but they get very long as time goes by. Thanks guys :)


End file.
